The Debut of NT7
by Khi DMX08
Summary: The story is the path of 3 ninja's who want to be the best in prowrestling and and their ninja skills.A must read Naruto fanfic full of friendship,betrayl,and surprise.Welcome to the WAWE:World Anime Wrestling Entertainment.
1. A Teams Intro

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, but I do own the WAWE.**

**A/N:This is my first fanfic and it's a Naruto and wrestling story.But belive me this may be a fanfic to read so take a look and give me some reviews on what you think.**

**The Debut,Fall,and Rebirth of N.T.7.**

**Chapter 1:A Team's Inro**

**September 12, 2005 at the ALLTELL Arena in Little Rock,AK.The lights flashing,crowds cheering,and the ring call of superstars walking down the ramp to the ring.This is the event that people live to see,but this is different.Instead of real life people,there are anime characters.This is the league of World Anime Wrestling Entertainment and this is MONDAY NIGHT RAW! where things are live and for real.**

**People have heard for weeks for a certain group to come to the buisness.They have promoted themselves on comercials on WAWE programing of their arrival and tonight they have made their decision to become stars of the show.**

**2 months before...**

**A group of 12 year olds came to WAWE headquarters in Atlanta,GA at 10:20A.M..The group walks to the front desk with a woman in a pink buiness suit at the desk.One has black hair,one pink,and one blonde.They have metal plates with bandana's and a certain symbol representing some type of group on their heads and clothing like no other.**

**"Hello" says the woman,"can I help you?".The blonde responds"Yeah,we're looking for this guy whose name is uh..uh"The boyhas a confused look on his face until the black hair one talks,"Khi Gilkey.". "Huh,oh yeah that's it.We're here to see Khi Gilkey.".The blonde smiles at the woman with a wide grin."_What a dope he is forgetting the name of the guy when we just told him when we got of the plane at the airport."_angrily says the pink hair girl in her head. "Oh,you must be the kids Mr.Gilkey and Mr Ichijouji were talking about the other day.Well Mr.Gilkey ****is in his office waiting for you all.Let me show to the office."the secretary says.**

**Thesecretary takes them to an elevator and takes the young group to the 10th floor of the 5 storybuilding.****They get off the elevator and find a large hallway with pictures of old anime characters who were in the buisness before them from Akira(the movie) to Andy and Terry Bogaurd.Some pictures have fomer divas'(women) of the buisness with bikini suits on from Kari(digimon) to Tea Gardener(Yu-Gi-Oh).The blonde hair boy becomes aroused at the women pictures and starts drooling."WOW,she's hot"he says staring at a half naked picture of Aisha Clan-Clan.Then out of no where,the pink haired girl smacks the blonde intonext week."YOU PERVERT WERE HERE TO DO BUISNESS NOT GET HORNY OVER SOME PICTURES!"she yells."You are a clutz."says the black haired boy. "Shall we move on?" the secretary speakes with a nervous sound.The blonde rubs his head and says to himself quietly"you little pink haired dyke lookin' bi-"**

**"What did you say?" the pinkie said with mad woman eyes that says "don't say another word or it's your testicles"lookThe blonde nervously says"nothing",and the continues down the hallway.**

**Finally the reach the office of the1 man that made and founed and owns half of the WAWE.The secretary knocks on the doorand they welcome themselves in.Astouned at what they see, the kids were shocked at the walls full of memorbilia's from former and current WAWE stars from t-shirts to old title belts.The secretary tells the kids to have a seat.The black hair boy says"Well,this is real intersting.He has a book case with a Playstaion 2 and hundreds of games." "Hey you think we can ask him if he'll lend us some bceause I need something to do at the hotel instead of ninja training"says the blonde.The pinkie responds,"If you don't shut up and sit down,the next slap I give you will make spend a day in HELL!"Like a dog ,the blonde obeys.**

**As time fly's by,the group becomes bored,the blonde****gets up and looks at all the stuff in the room.Then as he is to touch the one item that says"do not touch",a hand punches him dead cold in the face."OWW! What the hell was that for? I should-", "Do what,do a little ninja trick on me.You may be clever,but I have dealt with stars like you for years.So whatever you do wont bother me a bit boy." says the young man in a dark suit comlpete with a low-to-the-Earth haircut and white gator shoes."Have a seat and please..don't touch what you can read.Now that that's settled I'm Khi C. Gilkey."The young teenager takes a seat at his desk with a mug of hot chocolate in his hand."I thought I'd never see this day when i would talk to you 3.So please introduce yourselves and while your doing that say the name of the group.Even though I know who you are I want to to tell me who YOU are."**

**The group stands up and tells their names."My name is Sakura Haruno"says the pink hair girl."I'm Sasuke Uchiha" the black hair boy says."And last,but not least,I'm the great and powerful,Naruto Uzumaki and we are Ninja Team 7!"**

**Flashback ended...**

**Behind the curtain,the group is nervous and filled with fear as they encounter a live audience on live T.V..Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura have savioured this moment after the meeting with Khi and the ninja/gym training.This was it.The staff backstage counted off their time to their entrance.Wuth everything infront of them,they suck up all the fear they haveand prepare themselves for their WAWE debut on Monday Night RAW as the newest stars of the RAW brand.The diector counts off 3..2..1..hit it and the sound of whistling hits the stage with smoke .Then a guitar breaks in then and there until the song of Seether's"Remedy" sings with the young group of ninja's breaks through the smoke and shows the tauntings of the new RAW trio of Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura:N.T.7.(Ninja Team 7).**

**To be continued...next chapter:Fights that lead to contenders. Please review**


	2. Fights that lead to contenders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, but I do own the WAWE(even though the WWE shows and superstars are copyrights and trademarks,but what the hell,WAWE is MY CREATION!)**

**A/N: Well if anyone thought that this story was over, someone was wrong. This is a story that should be read by all, not to say that in a mean way. But this fic should be about 5-7 chapters long because Survivor Series is over and that is where the story ends pius there's and epilouge. This chapter is the start of the 3 teens group how their first fueds start.Here's the 2nd chapter.**

** Chapter 2 Fights that lead to contenders**

**After the entrance to the ring, the young group was cheered on by over 14,000 people.Naruto went on and introduced himself with the michrophone in hand.He started,"Everyone N.T.7. is here!And tonight we will amke impacts like those you've never seen."As he went on talking,Sakura stood there at the right of him getting annoyed."_He's making an A-hole out of himself again with all that show._"She said to herself.After minutes of talking she decided to take action before Naruto made his introduction,"And without further a do my na-"Sakura slapped him upside his head knocking Naruto in the canvas of the ring.Sauske gave a chuckle at the slap as well did the audience."And without anything boring here is Naruto everyone."Sakura said plainly."Now everyone,"she said with excitment,"my name is Sakura and here on my left is the boy of dreams"she says blushing,"SASUKE!"**

**Sasuke took the mic with politeness and stepped over Naruto,who was still on the ground with a twisted face.Before Sasuke got a word out,the theme song of Charlie Haas rang out as RAW superstars, Koji(from digimon season 4) and Spike Speigel(Cowboy Bebop),made their way to the ring with a booing crowd.Naruto quickly got of the ground and the whole grouplooked at the 2 as they entered the ring with mic's in hand as well. As the music went off, the crowd started saying"YOU SUCK!"Simonteaneously.**

**Then Koji said"Well,well,well.If isn't the new rooks of the ring.I mean Spike we've got the wannabe Omarion,Sauske.An over reactive wolf in a orange prison suit.And last,_but not least_ a fine, pink hair girl with,may I say,features."Sakura blushed but was mad at what was said about the team.The crowd chanted N.T.7. over and over again"Hey! can I say something to you two before you start babbling again." The crowd cheedered."Now what you say about my team affects me a lot.They may not respect me a lot,but i still consider them as my friends."Sauske and Sakura were astounded at what they heard."_He actually says we're his friends after all that we say and do to him?"_says Sasuke in his mind.Naruto then continues with," so if you've got more BS to say to my friends then maybe the both of you would like to have a match tonight in this very ring."Everyone cheers at the proposal from Naruto to Spike&Koji."We gladly accept,but we don't to face you and pretty boy over there.We want you to team up with a partner of OUR choosing and that person is ...SAKURA!The whole team has scared looks on their faces as they hear the pairings.**

**As Naruto is about to speak,Gene Snitsky's theme song hits as the United States champion,Daichi(Beyblade) make his way with the title on his waist.He stands at the stage and says,"Koji,you my friend are a sick person dude and you know it.But let me see why you want to have Sakura instead of Sasuke.Is it because...uh... you want get some alone time with her or to feel on her during the match."Koji looks with a serious and angry face.Spike takes the mic out of Koji's hand and replies,"You got some nerve talking about us like that.If you've got a lot of smack to talk,why don't you come down here right now or do I have to put down a beat down like we gave you last week in the locker room?"Koji puts on a vengeful smile.**

**"Well since you want to fight I'd love too,but"everyone starts booing and Naruto starts to talk to his team,"But I have a match defending my title agansit the boy you did not want to fight,Sasuke!"The crowd goes off the roof and Sasuke has a surprised look on his face."You're defending your title agansit me.Are for sure?"says a suprised Sasuke."That's right, you see I talked to Co-GM Tenchi thatI needed to have a match tonight and out of random he chose you. So tonight get ready for a battle."Sasuke then said with confidence,"I'll see to it."As Daichi leaves,so does NT7 to the locker room/backstage area.**

**Ten minutes after a tag match in the ring goes off between Argo Gulski/Vash the Stampede vs Yuske/Kuwabara,in which Yuske and Kuwabarawin with a 3-D,Sasuke and Daichi make their way to the curtain.**

**Daichi waits to be told to go and in 3 seconds,his theme song hits the stage with a lit up crowd going off the roof and the championship on his waist with Lilian Garcia giving the ring call," The following contest is scheduled for 1 fall and it is for the WAWE United States Championship.Introducing the champion, from Tokyo,Japan,weighing in at 97lbs,Daichi!"As he stepped in the ring,he felt another night of pain,endurance,and a classic battle.Behind the Curtain,Sasuke is praying for a victory tonight on his first match and to be a champion on his debut.In 3 seconds,Seether's"Remedy" hits after the ninja effects go off and Sasuke taunts at the crowd with confidence."And his opponent making his way to the ring,from the Village of Hidden Leaf.Weighing in at 134 lbs,Sasuke!"Sasuke enters the ring with a crowd going wild for him and with that said the music ends and the refere puts the title in the air to show the prize of the night,the U.S. tilte up for grabs.Sasuke and Daichi shake hands and begin to lock up for the championship.**

**TO BE CONTIUED!Please review.Please!**


	3. Fights that lead to contenderspart II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, but I do own the WAWE.**

**A/N: Hello again to evey one who read this fanfic(even though I have one review I still continue to write)Chapter 2 is already posted so check it out.To those,again,who like prowrestling(WWE) or Naruto,this is a fic for you.I'm going to make it as real as I can,but I need you people to help promote me.It would be kind if you all would.So here is chapter 3.And as a spoiler,chapter 5-6 will be the "Fall" chapters and 7, 8, & epilouge will be "Rebirth",like the Matrix.**

**Chapter 3 Fights that lead to contenders(Part 2)**

**Sasuke and Daichi get into a grapple fight to start the match.After a few seconds of grappling,Daichi throws a hip toss on Sasuke and looks at him with an evil smile.Sasuke looks suprised and then to a grin himself as he picks hiself of the ground.They go back to a lock-up grapple with only this time Sasuke makes a move and puts a hip toss on Daichi.The crowd starts to get wild over it.Daichi looks surprised and Sasuke gives his own evil grin.Daichi gives his own as well.**

**Sasuke then moves to Daichi but Daichi throws a punch but it's blocked and another gets blocked.The Sasuke throws punches to the face and makes direct hits.Sasuke then backs Daichi into a corner or the turnbuckle and gives him machine gun chops with the rowd screaming"WOOOO"over and over until Daichi comes back with his oown chops with the crowd yelling "WOOOOO" as well.Sasuke yells in pain as he hangs on the ropes of the ring.**

**Daichi doesn't stop his attack,being the 1 year ring-veteran that he is,as he whips Sasuke into the ropes and catches him in a sleeper hold,but Sasuke grabs the ropes for a rope break cauisng Daichi to break the hold and as soon as he does Sasuke strikes an elbow to the gut and gives a running neck breaker to him.He pins him and gets a 2 count fall.He gets Daichi off the ground and tries for a suplex,but Daichi blocks and Sasuke gives a another attempt but again is block untill Daichi gives a reverse suplex and quickly gets off the ground and stomps on Sasuke.Daichi then drives Sasuke out the ring.Daichi looks at him from the inside and then runs to the ropes bouncing off of them to then jump of the ropes to the other side of the ring giving a flying cross-body to Sasuke on the outside knocking them both out but giving a deal of damage to Sasuke.**

**The ref then starts to count them out to reach for a 10 count for a count-out fall.Daichi and Sasuke slowly get up and get in the ring with a close double count-out.Daichi,whose still in control,gives a chop to Sasuke's chest.Sasuke comes back with his own.They go back and forth until Sasuke takes control and gives punches and kicks to the champ.Sasuke then pushes him into the corner and gets on top of him and gives him 10 punches to the face with the crowd counting off.Daichi then falls to the canvas of the ring with Sasuke getting an opportunity he needs to give a finisher to Daichi.**

**Sasuke takes his shirt off,giving the ladies something to scream to,and prepares to give his new signature move,the stars of death(which is a modified suplex/DDT).Sasuke moves in for the move and grabs Daichi's head but Daichi swiches the move to his own DDT and they both fall out with exaution.The ref starts the double fall out count as both men start to slowly regenerate energy and get to their feet.They start to strike each other back and forth with one of them trying to gain the advantage in the match.Then in a flash,Daichi hit an inverted DDT,he calls it the"Blame"DDT,and in an instant,1..2..3,ding,ding.**

**"Here is your winner and still the United States Champion,Daichi!"says Lilian Garcia as Daichi stands strong in the ring with the U.S. title in his hands.**

**He then helps Sasuke to his feet and shakes Sasuke's hand and raises it in the hand as the crowd cheers for both of them.**

**Backstage...**

**Naruto and Sakura wait for Sasuke.They then see both Daichi and Sasuke coming out the tunnel way lauhing.Sakura jumps for joy,even though he lost the match, and says**

**"Great match Sasuke!" as both Naruto and Sakura say in unison as they give each other death stares.Sasuke laughs.**

**"Hey,Daichi gave me for my money worths."Sasuke says.**

**"Great match Daichi,you're an awsome wrestler and fighter.",Naruto comments.**

**Daichi smiles and replies,"Thanks dude.Hey I gotta run and take a shower so I'll see you guys,later."He runs off leaving the team alone. **

**"So what are you guys going to do about Koji and Spike?".****Naruto looks at Sakura and says,**

**"I'll fight the whole match.".**

**Sasuke and Sakura,especially Sakura, had surprised faces on them.**

**"The reason is that I don't want those freaks getting their hands on Sakura and I'll be damned if I do."**

**Sakura looks at Naruto."_I can't believe he's actually going to do that for me.But he can get hurt badly.",_Sakura says to herself**.

**Naruto tells her that it's going to be alright.**

**She tells him,"But Naruto,you cna get seriously hurt and get extremely exhausted.Remember this isn't fake, it's REAL!Koji will try to hurt you.".**

**Naruto leaves the team and heads for the curtain area.Sakura then tells Sasuke to please help Naruto.Without hesitation,he agrees and sees Sakura leaving him as she heads to the curtain area. **

**Curtain Area...**

**T****here she finds Naruto praying.She hears him as he prays about the Sasuke and Sakura and the victory in the match.She couldn't feel anything but gulit.Naruto got off the ground and told Sakura that it'sokay.The directortells them their to get ready as the music of the team goes off and the dierctor tells the 2 that they're on.They blast out the curtain with no worries and taunt for the crowd.**

**"The following tag team contest is scheduled for one fall.Introducing first,from the village of hidden leaf.The team of Naruto & Sakura,N.T.7.!"Lillian Garcia yells for the ring call.**

**Naruto and Sakura get in the ring with Sakura having a dissapointed face as she gets to the outside and clings her hands on to ropes and apron of the ring holding the tag rope.As soon as their music goes off,Koji's hit the arena with he and spike coming from behind the curtain. **

**"And their opponents,weighing in at a combined weight of 303 lbs.The team of Koji and Spike!". **

**When they got in the ring, they both looked at Naruto and Sakura,but mostliy at Sakura with pure evil grins.Even with a cheering crowd,Naruto yelled across the ring and yelled,**

**"IF YOU TOUCH HER,I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!".****They didn't look intimidated at all as Koji stayed in the ring as his team's legal man.**

**Koji and Naruto stood in the middle of the ring with the crowd chanting Naruto's name.They both stared at each other.They started talking trash to each other until Koji took the first strike as he slapped Naruto in the face.Naruto looked at the ground for 5 seconds.Then in a flash,he smacked Koji back with the hardest slap he's had since he first started in WAWE.Naruto then attacked Koji's ribbs as he started the most fierces attack on anyone since his ninja training.Naruto then whipped Koji into the ropes and flipped him 8ft in the air causing Koji to land on his back and moan in pain.**

**Naruto went on the attack as he tried to get Koji away from his tag partner.He whipped Koji into the ropes,only to find Koji come back with an elbow to his face.Koji started to send punches to Naruto's ribs and face.Koji took control of the match with an armbar,meaning a stretching arm move,trying to dislocate Naruto's shoulder.Sakura could only look as she saw her team mate get hurt.Koji then released Naruto and dragged him to his corner where Spike was waiting for a tag.**

**Koji makes the tag making Spike the legal man.Koji holds Naruto's hurting arm to give Spike a free shot.He takes it by running his knee into the ribs of Naruto.Sakura is still looking in shock and knows she's helpless towards Naruto as tears come from her eyes.Wufei then stands Naruto on his feet and kicks him dead in his face,busting him open with blood rushing out his forehead and mouth.Wufei then looks at Sakura and so does Koji with sickful smiles.Sakura starts to get scared and is then pulled in the ring by Spike.**

**Spike and Koji start to back her up in a corner.Koji almost tried to kiss her,that was until Naruto came back into the ring with blood on is face hloding his injured arm.He wildly rushed to the corner where Sakura and the others where at and hit the back of both Koji and Spike.He fiercely attacked Koji and knocked Spike out the ring giving him a chance to get back at Koji.He quickly gave a chop to Koji making the crowd yell "WOOOO" again and again as Naruto came with harder chops.Koji's chest became red as he fell to the canvas of the ring.Naruto looked at Sakura and helped her up as she came from a fearful state of mind.Naruto asked her if she was alright and she replied with a nod.They were then broken up by Spike as he recovered from the outside.He picked up Naruto and hit his"Dominating"Powerbomb move which left Sakura in shock.**

**Right before Koji,who has also recovered,joined in on the finishing,the crowd cheered outh their seats as Sasuke ran to the ring to help his team mates.The ref then DQ'ed NT7 for interference,but Sasuke didn't care as he beat down Spike and Koji to help his team.Sasuke prevailed in helping them and helped his team mates on their feet.The crowd chanted the team name and the 3 teens were overfilled with joy.**

**Koji and Spike headed up the ramp with leashed rage in them until...(car sound screeches and crashes) the theme music of Mick Foley hits and out comes the Co-General Manager of RAW,Goku(DBGT),comes through the curtain and stands on the stage with a mic in hand in a small blue suit.**

**"Isn't this night turning out to be one big surprise.First come you three,in that ring,coming on the show whenI thought you all were going to SmackDown!.And last, Sasuke comes and gets his team disqualified."**

**The crowd gets silent as they listen.**

**"Well since you all want to finish some beef,here's your chance to get it.Since this Sunday is UNFORGIVEN(the Pay-Per-View event)I'm going to settle this.This Sunday,YOU NARUTO AND YOU KOJI will both fight...the United States Champion Daichi in a triple threat match for the title!"**

**The crowd goes wild as the match is annouced for this Sunday.Goku leaves but Naruto and Koji satre each other down from the inside and outside of the ring.Naruto looks at Koji and Koji looks at him with rage in both their eyes.**

**_" If you win Naruto,then maybe this team can get to the top quicker than we thought.Just do your best,man."_Sasuke says to himself.**

**As the 2 opponents stare at each other in the arena,Daichi is in his locker room with his eyes fixed on the T.V. as he looks at the guys he will defend his title against at UNFORGIVEN.**

**After the Show goes off the air...**

**Naruto goes to the medical staff and gets 2 stiches in his head.He yells so loud to the pain that everyone in the backstage area can hear him.Sakura and Sasuke tell him to shut up and take the pain.**

**"You know what?I can't believe that after all that you went through out there,you cry like a baby with these stiches."tells Sasuke.**

**"Hey, you handle your stuff because you've gotta get some as well for that head injury."Naruto shoots back which gives a tiny chill to Sasuke.**

**"Ok just hurry up and get this over with so I can get some beauty sleep at the room for tomorrow's flight."Sakura gives as she walks out the medical room.**

**She then starts too reminice about Sasuke's and Naruto's matches tonight.She feels the hurt of her heart filling her mind. "How long can we do things like this?Can those 2 actually survive this place?More to that can I survive as wrestling diva?Well we'll see what happens,but we have to stay confident because too suceed,we've gotta be strong and willing."**

**After spending a half an hour in the ward, Naruto,Sasuke,and Sakura pack up and leave the arena in a Mercedes-Benz with Sasuke driving.They leave for their hotel as they go get some rest and get ready to fly back to the village for training and peperation for this Sunday.**

**To be Continued...Next chapter:The rise of the title for grabs.Please review.**


	4. The rise of the title for grabs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story or any WWE related stuff, but I do own the WAWE.**

**A/N: Everyone,I'M LATE(like Kanye West)but no worry,I'm back for another.After this chapter,the "Fall" saga will begin and I have something that will make you say"why,why".So here my friends is Chapter 4,Oh and there's some mild language in here.**

**Chapter 4:The rise of the title for grabs.**

**The three pre-teens arrived in Oklahoma City at 8 A.M. in the morning on Delta Air Lines.They alomost stopped the plane because of Naruto,who came out the gate with a black eye and brusied lip.**

**Flashback on the plane...**

**Sasuke was asleep while Sakura was writing in journal.Sakura looked at Sauske and admired about the look of him sleeping.She thought he was more cutter sleeping.Then a spark in her head told her to go on and kiss him.She was resisting but the spark took over.After a pause she moved slowly.Sakura blushed really hard as she was about to connect with his lips.That was until...BAMM!The plane shook like crazy causing everyone to go out of control.**

**Everyone was real curious.Sasuke woke up with a lot of confusion while Sakura was in a daze and woke up quickly.All the passengers wonder what happened even the flight crew.That was until they saw Naruto come out of the bathroom with smoke coming out.**

**"Ah man.Uhg uhg,that sucked."Naruto said.**

**Everyone turned their attention toward him with eyes of fire,especially his team mates,who had a lot of fury in them.**

**"NARUTO!"Sasuke and Sakura angrily said in unison at a frightened Naruto.**

**"OHHH CRAPP!"**

**End of flashback...**

**The group leaves the airport in a rental car,get something to eat,check in to the hotel, and get their gear to head to the Ford Center.When they pull on in,they immediatley head into their locker room and rest.Since it was only 12:00 P.M., they rested for about an hour and headed to the backstage lunch room.There they met other RAW stars like Kagome and Miroku.The five of them all talked to each other and had funny comments,especially some of Miroku's perverted moments on T.V. and outside the buisness.He concluded saying that he only does that to Sango,being that that his is girlfriend,with Kagome agreeing.After 2 hours of takling Miroku and Kagome left out as they both had matched later on.**

**Just noticing that it was 3:00 pm,the pre-teens return to their locker room having Naruto get in prepreration for Unforgiven.Outside of the locker room,the construction crew was setting up the titantron, stage,and ring.**

**It was 6:00 pm and Sasuke decided to leave the locker room without notice.He walked the halls seeing some of his co-workers like Inuyasha, Seina Yamada,and others.But there was one that bumped him down after he looked back at Allenby Beardsly's(G- Gundam) butt.**

**"Hey jackass watch where your going next time!" He said as he looked at the man who he bumped into and was mad to see that it was Koji.**

**"(Hmph)Looks like the Jackass is still standing and they say that you ninjas are never knocked down."Koji remarked with a sick smile. " Seems as though that you're NOT queer since you were lookin' at Allenby. Here I am thinking you were diggin' on Naruto as your "Soulmate" instead of that whore Sakura."**

**Sasuke quickly got off the ground with hate in his eyes. **

**"Listen here you piece of whorthless unused crap,don't you ever disrespect me or anyone on my team,especially Sakura.Do you here me? Don't do it again or I will make you look like the A-hole that you are andstick your head in the crack of your ass.Understand?"**

**Koji paused for a second and responded,**

**"...You're lucky and I mean really I got a match tonight or I would drop you where you stand.You think you can handle this buisness,well not like me.I've been here for a year and been Cruiserweight champ and World Tag Team champ,so believe me when I say,DON'T TRY ME!Tell Naruto that he and Daichi's asses are mine tonight in that ring an when I become champ,I'll come to you first." **

**With that said Koji left with Sasuke heading back to his locker room to where the team was.**

**"Where did you go off to?" Sakura asked.**

**"To the bathroom."Sasuke lied.**

**"Uhh, but we've got a .. bathroom..right..here." said Naruto with hesitation**

**They all looked at each other until Sasuke told to forget it since it was time for the event.**

**Arena...**

**In the arena,over 17,000 fans were screamin as the arena went black and showed a clip of the World Heavyweight Championship storyline.Then the screen showed an intro to the event with the narator saying,**

**"And now,RAW and Clearsil For Men present,WAWE UNFORGIVEN."**

**With that note,the stage lit up with fireworks and the lights came on after the pyro.The annoucers were RAW commentators Jim Ross, Jerry"The King" Lawler,and Jonathan"The Coach"Coachman introducing the fans on T.V. to the Pay-per-view.**

**After 4 of the 8 matches were complete,Naruto told his team to have confidence in him and that he will come back as the champ.He waved to his team and left the locker room and made his way to the tunnel/curtain area.He prayed to God for his team and safety in his match and with that said,the was set to go in 3..2..1.The arena went black with a ninja whistling sound with a guitar mixing with a fog comming out of the curtain area until the music of Seether hit.Then came Naruto with an uproaring crowd.**

**"The following contest is a triple threat match scheduled for 1 fall and it is for the WAWE United States Championship.Introducing the first challenger,from the Village of Hidden in the Leaf,weighing in at 129 lbs,NARUTO!" ring annoucer Lilian Garcia exclamted.**

**Naruto got into the ring with one thing on his mind and that was the U.S. title.he got on the turnbuckle and taunted to the crowd yelling, "I"M THE GREATEST!YEAHH!".He jumped around while his music cut off and the sounds of Charlie Haas entered the arena.**

**"And the second challenger,from Shinjuku,Japan,weihing in at 131 lbs,he is one-half on the self proclamied "World's Greatest Tag Team",KOJI!**

**Koji entered the ring with eyes of fire and and hate toward Naruto with everyone booing him.They came closer and got in each others face without saying anything.Then as Koji's music cuts,a wild guitar sound hit's with Daichi saying "It wansn't my fault,maybe."and Gene Snitsky's theme song hits with a wild Daichi coming out and a title belt around his waist.He put a serious and mean smile as he walks down the ramp.**

**"And the United States Champion,from Japan,weighing in a 115 lbs,DAICHI!"**

**Naruto and Koji step away from each other and watch Daichi get in the ring and jump on the ropes with his toungue sticking out to the crowd as they cheer.Now that everyone was in the ring,all three boys looked at each other with a crowd cheering for Naruto & Daichi.After 14 seconds of mad glares at each other,it was every man for himself as the ring bell rung DING DING DING!**

**Koji struck first at Daichi with closed fist and turned fast to Naruto who had stopped charging at him but then tried to kick Koji.Koji ducked and started attacking Naruto with mounted fist.He irish whipped him into to the ropes and tried clotheslining Naruto,but he ducked and ran back at Koji with a change of momentum as he flies with a closed fist into Koji's face.As Koji agonizied in pain,Daichi was getting up and went to the turnbuckle unseen and flew off into the back of Naruto and the stomach of Koji.Daichi changes the pace of the match as he picks up Koji and starts to hammer away with fist and punches and soon backed Koji into a turnbuckle.**

**He then starts to chop Koji's chest,turning it red.Koji then reverses and puts Daichi in the turnbuckle and hammers four chops to Daichi's chest,Then Daichi takes control again and starts to machine chop Koji with so much power.Before Daichi could get one last chop in,Naruto runs and jumps on both boys in the turnbuckle casuing Daichi and Koji to fall to the canvas of the iring with Naruto taking the match his way.**

**He picked up Daichi andtwisted his arm forabout a minute before letting go.He started kicking him and whipped him into the ropes,and before Daichi knew it,Naruto grabed him around his waist and gave a belly-to-belly suplex to the champ.Naruto,having the crowd behind him followed Daichi as he rolled out the ring.Daichi was trying to recover his strength as he walked around the outside of the ring with Naruto on his tail.In a flash,Daichi turned the tables on Naruto and started punching away on his neck and back.He then drove Nartuo's body into the matted barricade and went back to striking him,but with Naruto trading punches with him.But while he striking Naruto,Koji rose up slowly and saw the two trading punches on the outside.With that in mind,he ran across the ropes and leaped over the second pair and landed on both Daichi and Naruto with a big "crossbody" attack leaving himself hurt as the others.**

**Since there was no count-outs in the match,the boys reluctantly stood up after being left on the ground for about five minutes.Koji being the first to stand brought Naruto in the ring and got him up for a suplex slam.Naruto was beat up from the match and layed out in the ring.Koji brought a sick look on his face and decided to give one dangerous move that he hasn't used since he was SmackDown!.And that was his "time-stopper" powerbomb.He brought Naruto to his knees and punched him in his face reopening the wound he got from RAW that past Monday.**

**He picked him up and put him in the turnbuckle and started to slap him while yelling crap to his face.Little did he know was that Daichi set up a ladder on the outside by the turnbuckleand Daichi carefully climbed the ladder and waited for Koji.While in the ring,Koji sat on the top of the turnbuckle and flipped Naruto in to a powerbomb postion,but in the nick of time Daichi finally jumped from the ladder and dropkicked Koji's head allowing Naruto to hit a hurricanranna of the turnbuckle while Daichi layed out in the ring out cold after landing on his face.**

**Naruto,with a bloody face,regained stamina and stregnth slowly and went to see if Daichi was okay,but then Koji some how got up and tried to strike but was reversed into Naruto signature move the "nine-tailed strike" and layed out himself and Koji.Everyone layed out in the ring,but Naruto slowly moved over to Koji and with a last hope of desperate manuvers...1,2,3,DING DING DING!**

**"Here is your winner and the NEW WAWE United States Champion,NARUTO!" Lilian yelled Naruto's name as the victor.**

**The refere then picked you Naruto,who was a bloody mess,rose his hand with the title and presented him the champ.Naruto suddenly grabbed the title and cried as he carried the U.S. championship around the ring in joy.His teammates ran to the ring and jumped on him as the celebrated his title victory.Sasuke hugged his now best-friendand looked at Koji with dispair and a revengeful look over Naruto's shoulder.Sakura did the same,but freaked when his blood got on her face.Sasuke and Naruto laughed but was suprised to see Daichi get up.**

**Daichi held his head told Naruto that he won fair and square and told him he's going to come back and win his belt back and Naruto smiled and told him that he was up for it anytime.He raised his hand along with his teammates and celebrated with the crowd cheering for the four pre-teens in the ring.Koji rolled out and looked at Naruto with hat in his eyes.**

**"_I swear Naruto that I'm going to get you,Daichi,that title,and your whole little team of clowns when I return."_Koji said as he headed to the backsatge area.**

**Naruto climbed the ladder on ther outside and showed the title to his fans the chanted his name and from there he felt like his dream came true and that people finally gave him the respected he wanted.He then broke tears from his eyes and smiled big.**

**"_Naruto your still the big clutz but your the people's clutz as well and their champ."_Sasuke said in his mind as he saw his friend enjoy his moment.**

* * *

**A/N: This was a hard chapter but I came through and finished.Thought it was it was over...not even yet.Please review and please give me a flame if you feel so.**


End file.
